Sonny with a Chance of a Ball
by IveGotSonshine
Summary: I know Christmas is over....but My first FIC! Sonny is made to go to the Condor Studios Christmas Ball. Then when she gets there she gets a few surprises! !CHANNY! Fluffiness...


Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree SPOV

I don't know why I even came to this thing. I hate parties. Well its not that I hate parties, I hate being forced to go to parties and that's exactly what Tawni had done.

"Sonny, what're you wearing to the Condor Studios Annual Christmas Ball?"

"Oh, I'm not going. I'm just going to….paint my toenails" I looked casually down at the boots I was wearing.

"Sonny. You. Are. Going." She said to me slowly like I was a child or someone incapable of understanding English…she even threw in some hand gestures for good measure.

"But Tawni. I don't want to go." I crossed my arms and looked at her

"Marshall said if we don't go he'll fire us." She stated matter-of-factly.

"What? Why didn't anyone tell me that? I don't even have a dress and the Ball is tonight!! Oh my goodness, what am I going to do." I turned to the closet but Tawni interrupted me.

"Look don't take this as me being Nice or anything. Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty – not NICE. That's you. Anyways I pity you that's all and no matter what you wear you wont look nearly as nice as I will however I do have a dress you can barrow."

With that she entered her pink curtained dressing room. Returning 10 minutes later with the most amazing dress I had ever seen. I was Black with silver stitching at the top and a simple sweetheart neckline. The waist had a silver ribbon. The bottom puffed out (AN: like the bottom of Demi's dress in the LaLa Land vid). It was so..so.. ME! I smiled at it.

"Thank you so much Tawni!" I looked at her in her party dress a red form fitting dress that had a mermaid style bottom. Her hair was piled up on top of her head in a cinderlla style bun.

"Don't thank me. I didn't like the way it looked on me. Besides, Demi Lovato has a dress that looks too much like it." With that Tawni left and I scrambled around getting ready.

***

So that's how I got here. At this party. Where I didn't want to be, avoiding James Conroy (who was now guesting on hoosier girl) and hopping Chad would ask me to dance. Though I knew he wouldn't. Chad was too Hollywood with his sparkly eyes, one sparkly eye actually…I was just Wisconsin girl.

Besides, he'd been with portlyn all night. And she was just not someone I could compete with. I sighed and began to dance to the song "Home" that house band, Daughtry, was playing while walking towards the real Christmas tree in the room. The food was infront of it and I, being a normal girl, needed chocolate to accompany me in my time of sadness.

I got to the buffet when the song "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" began to play. I was singing along (its my favorite Christmas song) when suddenly I bumped into something – no someone. Chad was standing there. A bemused smirk plastered, as always, on his face.

"What Chad?"

"Oh Sonny, I didn't take you for a Christmas song loving kind of girl."

"Shows how much you know about me then."

"But lets get back to what matters here, me. You coming to my after party?" The thought of going to Chads made my heart race but then I remembered Portlyn.

"No"

"Why not?" He said with a hint of..was that sadness. No it couldn't be.

"I do not care to see you and Portlyn suck face longer than I have to. Marshall may have made it mandatory for me to come here but that is where I draw the line." I felt my anger bubbling up as I spoke and Chad looked at me, confused then..what was that look…mischevious?

"Allison Munroe 1. I am not dating Portlyn she is here as my date because she just broke up with her boyfriend and didn't want to come alone. 2. This ball is NEVER mandatory, its always a come if you want deal…I don't know where you heard that. 3. Yes I know you didn't make a third point but this is a question, would you like to dance?"

I looked up into his expectant eyes and realized that Tawni had set me up, I was right too because I could distinctly see her looking in mine and Chads direction.

"Would I like to what?"

"Dance Sonny, you know. Usually its one guy one girl. The song can be fast, but Id prefer slow. You stand kind of close and just enjoy the music together?"

"Yes Chad I know what dancing is, I just didn't understand why you'd ask me"

"Who else would I ask"

With that he led me onto the dance floor and held me close. Everyone watched and for the first time, I didn't mind being forced to come to a party.


End file.
